DC: 2012-03-08 - Donut Get on Kendra's Bad Side
Kendra's heading out to a club - it's a pretty quiet day, boring actually. Walking down a street near an elevated parkway. That's when you hear the screech from above as a bus goes out of control, patches of black ice causing it to hit into the edge of the parkway and break through it. It's about to fall, the shadow of the bus getting larger and larger above Kendra and some others walking down below, while a bunch of people are screaming their heads off inside the bus ... Since St. Roch, Kendra retreated to the things she knew best: training, going back to class, and trying to find ways to distract herself from having to think too much about troubling encounters. None of this was very successful, so this evening she's decided a club would be a good way to further distract herself from the very recent past. Only, even as she draws to within a couple blocks of the place, she's shaking her head and muttering to herself. It's the sound of the bus crashing over and down that breaks her from those thoughts. A sudden swear slips free as she makes an effort to dive to one side but a thought in the back of her head screams out that all of her questions are about to go unanswered in this short return to her life. The shadow of the bus gets bigger and bigger as it's about to crash into the ground and several people when there's a red and blue blur into the area, then the shadow stops getting larger. Is it Superman? .... no. But it is a girl wearing the same colors. His cousin, SUPERGIRL. Having caught the bus in midair, she then repositions it in her hands and looks down. "Um... could you all move out of the way please, need to put this down. Thanks." she says with a smile. Heart goes in the chest area, not the throat. If only Kendra had the wings again...but no. As fate would have it, someone equipped with the strength to handle the bus turns up just in time to prevent a mess of metal and bodies, giving her and the others on the ground to quickly allow for the room needed. Safely off to one side, she stares up at Supergirl without truly recognizing her except for the way one does from having seen news stories. "Damn, talk about being in the right place," she murmurs. Kara Zor-El carefully puts down the bus. "Sorry for cutting that close. I was sorta putting a satellite back where it belonged" She omits the fact that she was responsible for it not being in place from the week before. Her feet lightly touch the ground. "Um... everyone's okay?" she asks, first checking the people on the bus, then the people the bus almost fell on, then looking over at Kendra. Though others around her are more in a panic from the brush with certain doom, Kendra's quickened breathing begins to calm down faster as she focuses on the costumed woman. "Aside from the whole freaking out thing, you mean?" she answers, squinting after the satellite comment as she looks toward those in the bus. The pedestrians aren't the only ones with their pulses racing and she rubs the back of her neck. "Good thing you showed up, though." Kara Zor-El smiles a bit, looking over at Kendra. "I was close enough." she pauses. "Well I mean I was in orbit but technically close enough." She peers at Kendra. "Your heart's racing a mile a minute you know, probably should calm down." "I'm fine," Kendra asserts with briefly narrowed eyes, shifting the leather jacket she's in. "You try almost getting turned into roadkill by a falling bus and see if it doesn't make your blood pump a little faster," she adds, a sarcastic tone evident in spite of the very real danger that was averted. The talk about having been in orbit earns a thinning of her lips, a tight expression. Kara Zor-El looks behind her, then at Kendra again. "Did I say something wrong?" she asks, noticing the thinning of the lips. Yeah, she must have said something wrong. Think Kara. Oh... yeah! "It's chilly out isnt it, would you like a hot chocolate?" she asks, motioning at the Donut World nearby. This coming from the girl wearing a midriff shirt and miniskirt. Kendra shakes her head a few times, attention turning toward the bus again. "Nevermind." She waves it off and starts toward the vehicle, intent on making doubly certain the people inside aren't too badly shaken up in spite of what just happened. "No. If I needed a drink to warm me up, I could think of something different that'd do it. You gonna come help these people?" Kara Zor-El forgets to mention that when she looked at the bus, she used her x-ray vision to make sure there were no injuries. But she nods. "Oh um.. yeah." Hot chocolate offer didn't work. She heads over to the bus and opens the door. "Is everyone in here okay?" she asks. She then looks up at the overpass and realizes she should probably fix the twisted metal where the bus went through as well. Perhaps some people are bruised. Kids might be crying. Kendra looks at Kara with a skeptical expression, moving inside the bus to follow up on the question from the one in the costume. "Someone's probably called 911 already. Anyone hurt? The hospital's not too far away." If Kara's eyes are right, the injuries will be minimal. A very fortunate thing. "And what happened?" she asks of the driver. Kara Zor-El looks up and mentions "Probably the black ice up there" she says, looking up at stuff that no one down here can see unless they have telescopic and x-ray vision. The bus driver is about to say "I think we hit so-" then pauses as Supergirl says what she can see from down here. "Uh... yeah." He rubs his neck a bit. "What she said." At the answers given, Kendra frowns and nods slowly, letting out a longer breath. For someone who looks like a basic civilian, she seems to be handling all of this in a different way from the others. Just something about it. "That'd do it," she agrees with a frown. "You're all lucky she was able to get here in time." A gesture is made to Supergirl as she adds, "Super-whoever-you-are." Kara Zor-El rubs her head embarrassedly as her fame is seriously diluted here. "Um... supergirl" she sort of says in a low voice. Rao, it does sort of sound like a dumb name when she thinks about it, doesn't it? "You're realy sorta take charge abou this stuff, are you a police officer or something?" "Right," Kendra nods to the name given. "I'm Kendra. Just..Kendra for now," she puts in, shaking her head as she starts to assist a few people off the bus. They may be unhurt physically but the shock has got to them enough. "And no, I'm not a cop. They need the help, that's all." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "That's very compassionate of you" she says with a smile. You do notice one guy yells at her, "You put Spike TV back on the air yet supertwit?" Kara winces a bit but tries to ignore it. She's been getting a lot of that since she started resuming flying around in uniform after what happened a week ago. "I'm Kara by the way. I mean that's my name. Supergirl's like... the job. Sorta." Kendra evidently missed the news, having been off in her own little world lately, much more important things to focus on in her mind. "If you say so," she shrugs, clearly not seeing it as being compassionate. "Gets my mind off other things, at least," comes a blunt assessment before she eyes the man that shouts before turning back toward Kara with a questioning look. "It's not a job if it's who you are." Kara Zor-El thinks. "Yeah.... I guess." she says noncommitedly, though unlike her cousin, she doesn't see Supergirl as her identity - she sees it as just as much an alternate identity as Kara Kent. Since she's Kara Zor-El, who had her own life already up until a year ago. She looks over at where the guy shouted at her, where he gives her a 'colorful finger exprssion.' "I sorta messed up with some stuff a week ago and ruined some people's television viewing pleasure." she explains. "What other things does it get your mind off of?" Kendra squints over toward the guy who's acting rudely and soon makes her way toward him after what Kara says. He may be taller but she seems to loom over him in spite of that, a challenging set to her. "You know if she didn't catch this bus you probably wouldn't be around to think about having whatever stupid thing you were watching get ruined, yeah? Might want to think about that a little before I make it hard for you to use that finger for a while." Without turning back to face Kara yet she answers, "Right now? Not thinking about a couple people." Kara Zor-El starts to say something as Kendra heads over to the guy. "Um..." as she follows her. The guy's seeming full of himself though. "Oh what, you're gonna make little miss superslut alien beat me up for speaking the truth? Who knows when people like her are just gonna go crazy again. Then next thing you know, I can't watch Manswers for a week!" He then does something stupid. "Besides, I don't think she's gonna do anything with everyone watching. After what she did she's probably going to jail anyway soon. You know if she wasnt that other alien's cousin she'd be behind bars where she belongs." And he pokes Kendra. Supergirl again looks like she's going to say something, but doesn't. The prosecutors in Sacremento and San Francisco HAVENT decided if they're going to prosecute as it is, but she does offer, "I put the satellite back where it's supposed to be." she says a little timidly. He's given enough rope to hang himself with, and hang himself he does. Kendra listens long enough to raise a brow back Kara's way as if to wonder, 'Is this guy for real?' before she faces him again just as he's complaining about the show. "Really? You're that upset about missing a freaking TV show enough to go there? What's /with/ you?" Then comes the poke. He gets an expression that hints at disbelief then a hand snaps out to capture his wrist and twist the arm behind his back, wrenching it up enough to hurt. "I warned you. Do you need a lesson in manners now?" The man quickly has his hand wrenched behind his back. "AHHH AHHH! NO I DONT I DONT!" Kara offers, "It's really okay Kendra. I've been getting this on the late night talk shows a lot for the past week also. Um... don't break his arm okay?" "Are you sure?" Kendra's voice is suddenly low in the man's ear, inches away, and it carries a threat she seems more than capable of carrying out. Then to Supergirl, "No. He's about to thank you for rescuing him and the others on this bus and walk away quietly before he gets his ass handed to him." A little more pressure applied as she adds, "Sometimes things are more important than what's on TV, and everyone screws up once in a while. Maybe she did, and now you did by acting like a dick. Isn't that right?" Kara shakes her head a bit, "It's really okay he doesn't have to!" The guy, with his arm wrenched hard still, has more of an agreement with Kendra's point of view given the circumstances. "UH... THANK YOU. SUPERGIRL UH.... I'M SORRY? AHHH!" he says as Kendra aplies more pressure. "YES. YES I'M REALLY SORRY FOR MY BEHAVIOR LEGGO PLEASE" Kara looks around sort of unsure. Well at least this is a civilian doing it instead of her. Jay Leno would have a field day with this if she did that." Kendra shakes her head at Kara. "Whatever happened, it doesn't excuse acting like this, especially after you just /saved/ his ass. That should count for something." She says it as much for his benefit as hers, all but fuming at him. After his apology she leads him out of the bus where she lets go but gives him a swift kick in the seat of the pants. "Get out of here and be thankful you can do that much." The man stumbles forward as he's led out of the bus and kicked. He nods a bit and runs off. Kara smiles a little, despite that she's really trying not to. "Seriously, can I get you a hot chocolate?" Kendra glares after him and turns toward Kara again. "Bet you he doesn't take the hint. I should've snapped that finger of his," she grumbles, but it looks to her like the rest should be all right as some sirens come to be heard. "If you really want to, sure." Kara Zor-El nods. "I really, really want to." She shakes her head. "And it's okay, can I tell you a secret?" She whispers to you, "That was cool to see." Kendra hmms? After hearing it, she loosens up enough to laugh once. "It was, wasn't it? Hey, the jerk deserved it and I'd have given him something to cry about if he kept that crap up." Though, curiosity gets the best of her. "So what'd you do to piss him off that much? I've been out of the loop." Kara Zor-El heads to Donut World with Kendra. "Um... about a week ago I sort of got drugged with something and went a little cookoo. Destroyed a couple of bars and about 500 windows and um.... put a couple of satellites on the moon and replaced the Spike TV satellite with um... Lifetime." She shakes her head. "Don't ask because I have no idea why I did it." She looks at the Donut World worker. "Um... 2 hot chocolates please." And if anyone ever wondered what it'd be like when a super was tripping..there's the answer. Kendra raises a brow and says, "I /did/ hear something about that, but I just blew it off. Yeah, drugs will mess you up." Kara Zor-El nods. "A bunch of prosecutors are trying to figure whether to charge criminal charges." She neglects to mention how she went around kissing 252 men, spitballing another 152, pretty much sexually assaulting two of her friends. She does however, then mention quickly, "I also kneed Captain Marvel in the groin." then quickly sips the hot chocolate. She stops. "Really, really hard." Kendra frowns at some of this, though it might be best to keep the rest of the details quiet for now. She looks back outside as if to wonder if any further attention will come their way since they just left the scene of the accident and Kara's still in costume, but she says nothing of it except to eye her. "I'm guessing he didn't appreciate that," she deadpans, waiting for the cocoa to cool off a bit. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Poor guy was on the floor for like an hour. I mean... he forgave me though at least. I felt awful about it when I found out I did it. I guess it's good I did it to him and not someone else but that's not really the point, is it." Kendra grimaces, just can't help it. "Yeah, I think whatever you took, you need to not take again," she says in a low tone. Before long she tests the temperature of the cocoa and waits a bit longer. Kara Zor-El nods. "It wasnt exactly by choice. Got slipped in." She peers at the hot chocolate, just in case, looking at it to the microscopic level. Nope, everything normal and chocolatey. She sips more of the drink. Sure it's hot, but the girl can go into the center of the sun - she can have some hot cocoa without waiting for it to cool down. "Well... anyway, thanks for standing up for me like that and um... watch out for falling buses?" "Ohh, one of those. Guess we know what happens when one of you gets high," Kendra coughs, a corner of her mouth turning up. "Hopefully you get a little leniency. Maybe this bus thing will help." She makes a face at the suggestion of looking out, reminding, "He was a prick, and yeah. Great advice." Kara Zor-El finishes off her hot chocolate. "Pretty sure they're not sure how they'd hold me anyway but yeah... hopefully." She reaches to the space ner her hip and a hole in space appears. She puts her hand in it and takes out a dollar. Then the hole in space disappears as she hands it over to the worker. "Thank you." Then looks at Kendra. "I'll see you around maybe? You know... like if you ever need help or something you can just call my name. Superhearing and stuff." Kendra's only just starting to lower the quantity in her mug. "Only if you went by what they decided," she remarks, making a point in that way. The thought is interrupted by the way she pays for the cocoa, head tilting slightly. "That was different..and yeah. Sure." Kara Zor-El pauses, looking at where her portable dimensional pocket is, then explains briefly. "The outfit doesn't have pockets. Had to build something better." She heads out of the shop and floats off the ground. "See you around." She flies up to the overpass, where she bends the metal back into place and heat vision-welds it. A good patch up job until the city can actually fix it. And then, with a burst of superspeed, there's a blur and she's gone.